BBON aka BBA Revolutions Bladebreakers
by mangakaonline
Summary: This FanFic ia about the BBA Revolutions Bladebreakers. In this FanFic they have a band and they have a girl more in the middle: Me. I'm in the story as Aki, although that's not my real name. And if the English is bad, English isn't my first language…


This FanFic ia about the BBA Revolutions (Bladebreakers). In this FanFic they have a band and they have a girl more in the middle: Me. I'm in the story as Aki, although that's not my real name. And if the English is bad, English isn't my first language…

* * *

Beyblade is not mine (maybe it'll be one day XD) 

Changing persionality (if happends): Mangaka Online

Some of the decors: Mangaka Online

Idea: Mangaka Online

* * *

"Talking ppl" 

/Thinking ppl/

* * *

I use the jap. names, it's easier for me, although I'm not jap. by myself. Here is the 'dictionary': 

Takao Tyson

Max Max

Rei Ray

Kyouju Kenny

Hitoshi Hiro

Kai Kai

Ryuunosuke Opa Kinomiya/ Opa Granger

Daichi Daichi

Hiromi Hilary

* * *

The BBA Revolutions. About a year ago, they all decided to play the next Championship in with each other. That was because of one girl, named Aki. They wanted all to play in a group with her. 

Takao found out that Rei could play keyboard and piano and stuff, That Daichi was a Keyboard-player to, that Kai could play the bass-guitar, that Aki was a good drummer, Max could play the electric-guitar and he, Takao, could play it as well. (Excuse me, I don't know much about instruments, review if I'm wrong! ) Takao thought it was a good idea to play in a band. Their own band. And he even had a name for it. BBON, what means 'Bey Blade Or Not'. But the other BBA Revolution don't wanted to agree, so Takao changed the name; actually he wasn't smart enough to really change the name; he just changed the meaning.

"What does it mean now you changed the meaning?" did Rei asked. Takao blushed.

"It means… Nothing, actually. I couldn't think 'bout a better name." Rei started to laugh.

"Well, if it doesn't mean anything, it's ok!" So is born the BBON!

Takao walked to his Grandfather, who was standing in the middle of the dojo.

"Hey, that surprises me! You're already up!" It was very early in the morning and Takao didn't want to sleep for the rest of the morning, something in him won't let that happen.

"Grandpa, I just can't sleep, it's like I miss something, or perhaps forgot something… I can't remember what." Mr. Kinomiya began to laugh.

"O dude, I know what you forgot! You told me yesterday that you have to enter today with the BBON for the first time! Did you forget!" Takao shook his head.

"No, I still remember!" /O chips, that's the thing I forgot/

"So, what's the problem?" Takao thought about what to say.

"Er, I think I already know what I forgot. I forgot to think 'bout which clothes I'm going to wear."

"But there's no time for that! You almost forgot the training I must give you before you leave! Change your Clothes in 2 min. 'cuz you have to train NOW!" So Takao went to his room to get dressed up for training.

/I hate these trainings/

After training it was time to go. Takao was almost too late.

/Guess my friend will blame me for this- and will not believe me when I tell them the truth- that I had to train./

One second before they had to enter the stage, Takao was there, but the other teenagers marked it as being too late.

"C'mon, guys, I had to train! I was really early waked up today!" Kyouju, chosen as manager, took an angry look at Takao.

"Tyson! You're always late! You just sleep in again!" All the teenagers nodded.

"Fine. Now you're gonna tell me that I'm not a member of the band anymore?"

"No, 'cause besides your late-comin'-act you're still a good singer and guitar-player," Kyouju said. Takao smirked.

"Thank you, buddy!" Takao said. Kai took Takao with him and put some clothes in Takao´s arms.

"Here. Hurry up, we're already too late. Put these pants on and come backstage. The DJ maybe will be able to make time-wasting." Takao nodded and put on the pants. It had rips in it (This is because rips are 'cool'- I just love rips.)

"Not more?" Takao asked to the nearly leaving Kai. Kai turned his head.

"It's very hot on the stage while playing. Didn't you know that?" Takao shook his head angry.

"I've never playedon a stage as big as this one! I just thought a bigger stage would be colder!"

"You thought wrong, Tyson," was the creepy answer. Takao looked frightened for a while, until he realised it was just Kai who said the sentence. He followed Kai backstage, and he took his guitar.

"Okay, Kai, where is the place I must go on?" Kai was still.

"Kai? Answer please!" Takao shouted. But Kai still didn't say anything.

"O, thank you Kai!"

/That stupid blue-hairy boy is just forgot where he has to enter! Arg/ "Tyson! Just go on stage!" Kai shouted. He disappeared.

"Wait, Kai! I donno… Never mind…" Takao tried to enter the stage on a different way: he climbed up the ladder that was next to him.

"Easy!" he said. When he was up the ladder, he found a few hanging ropes and he took one in his hands. He hung on it. He felt.

"Au!" Takao shouted. He was landed on stage! The public started to laugh.

"O no! I left my guitar backstage, oh…" Takao didn't realised he said it too hard, and the public now was totally in laugh. Takao stood up and walked to Kai.

"Kai, why you didn't told me were I had to enter!"

"'Cause you're too stupid to understand me!" Takao glared stupid at Kai for a few seconds.

"FOOD!" Takao yelled stupidly. Now the public wasn't able to get silence anymore.

"Look what you've done, dummy!" Rei shouted. Takao glared at Rei.

"I've made the bunch happy!" Takao said happily. Rei shook his head.

"Takao, would you like to stop with playing the stupid one and search for your guitar? We want to begin." Takao nodded.

"Wait, Takao!" Kyouju ran on stage holding a guitar.

"Here's your guitar! Now go play, you're all too late now!" Kyouju ran away the stage and the BBA Revolutions aka BBON started to play their first song, called "BBON's back to the battle".

* * *

I hope you all likethis FanFic. Please review!Chapter 2 will come up one day! For you I hope it's soon and that the next Chapter will be a lot better. 


End file.
